Air India
Air India (एअर इंडिया) is the national airline of India with a worldwide network of passenger and cargo flights. It is a part of the "National Aviation Company of India Limited," and the only inherited by the state carrier in India . The company created by the merger of Air India with Indian Airlines . The headquarters from which Air India has daily flights carries include Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport , Mumbai and Indira Gandhi International Airport , Delhi . Air India has 130 destinations including 12 hubs inIndia with Air India Express , which is entirely owned by Air India. In 2010 it joined the airline alliance Star Alliance joined. Content verbergen * 1 History * 2 Services ** 2.1 Africa ** 2.2 Asia *** 2.2.1 East Asia *** 2.2.2 South Asia *** 2.2.3 Southeast Asia *** 2.2.4 Southwest Asia ** 2.3 Europe ** 2.4 North America * 3rd Fleet History [ edit ] Air India was founded in 1932 as Tata Air Lines by the company Tata Sons. In 1946 the company name was changed to Air India International which besides Tata Sons also BOAC and Qantas have helped the society after the war back on its feet. In 1948, the Indian government took a 49% stake in society. In 1953 there was a nationalization of the company and was named Air India. From 1999, several attempts have been made to bring about a merger between Air India and Indian Airlines and this merger is finally gone into effect. edit Air India performs scheduled flights to: Africa [ edit ] * Kenya ** Nairobi ( Jomo Kenyatta International Airport ) * Tanzania ** Dar es Salaam ( Julius Nyerere International Airport ) Asia [ edit ] East Asia [ edit ] An Airbus A319 of Air India * China ** Hong Kong ( Hong Kong International Airport ) ** Shanghai ( Shanghai Pudong Airport ) * Japan ** Osaka ( Kansai International Airport ) ** Tokyo ( Narita Airport ) * South Korea ** Seoul ( Incheon International Airport ) South Asia [ edit ] * Bangladesh ** Dhaka ( Zia International Airport ) * India ** Ahmedabad ( Sardar Vallabhbhai Patel International Airport ) ** Amritsar ( Raja Sansi International Airport ) ** Agartala ( Agartala airport ) ** Aurangabad ( Aurangabad Airport ) ** Bangalore ( Bengaluru International Airport ) ** Bagdogra ( Bagdogra Airport ) ** Bhubaneshwar ** Bhuj ( Bhuj airport ) ** Madras ( Chennai International Airport ) Secondary Hub ** Coimbatore ( Coimbatore Airport ) ** Chandigarh ( Chandigarh airport ) ** Delhi ( Indira Gandhi International Airport ) Hub ** Dibrugarh ( Dibrugarh Airport ) ** Panaji ( Dabolim Airport ) ** Gaya ( Gaya Airport ) ** Guwahati ( Lokpriya Gopinath Bordoloi International Airport ) ** Hyderabad ( Rajiv Gandhi International Airport ) ** Indore ( Devi Ahilyabai Holkar International Airport ) ** Imphal ( Imphal airport ) ** Jaipur ( Jaipur Airport ) ** Jammu ( Jammu Airport ) ** Jamnagar ( Jamnagar airport ) ** Kanpur ( Kanpur Airport ) ** Kochi ( Cochin International Airport ) ** Calcutta ( Netaji Subhash Chandra Bose International Airport ) Secondary Hub ** Kozhikode ( Calicut International Airport ) ** Kullu / Manali ** Lucknow ( Amausi Airport ) ** Leh ( Leh Kushok Rimpochee Bakula Airport ) ** Mumbai ( Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport ) Main Hub ** Mangalore ( Mangalore International Airport ) ** Madurai ( Madurai airport ) ** Nagpur ( Nagpur Airport ) ** Poona ( Pune Airport ) ** Patna ( Patna airport ) ** Puttaparthi ** Port Blair ( Port Blair Airport ) ** Ranchi ** Raipur ( Raipur Airport ) ** Srinagar ( Srinagar Airport ) ** Surat ( Surat Airport ) ** Silchar ( Silchar airport ) ** Trivandrum ( Thiruvananthapuram International Airport ) ** Tiruchirappalli ( Tiruchirappalli Airport ) ** Tirupati ( Tirupati airport ) ** Benares ( Varanasi Airport ) ** Vadodara ( Vadodara Airport ) ** Visakhapatnam ( Visakhapatnam Airport ) * Maldives ** Male ( Male International Airport ) * Nepal ** Kathmandu ( Tribhuvan International Airport ) * Pakistan ** Lahore ( Allama Iqbal International Airport ) * Sri Lanka ** Colombo ( Bandaranaike International Airport ) Southeast Asia [ edit ] * Indonesia ** Jakarta ( Soekarno-Hatta International Airport ) * Malaysia ** Kuala Lumpur ( Kuala Lumpur International Airport ) * Myanmar ** Rangoon ( Yangon International Airport ) * Singapore ** Singapore ( Changi International Airport ) * Thailand ** Bangkok ( Suvarnabhumi International Airport ) Southwest Asia [ edit ] * Afghanistan ** Kabul ( Kabul International Airport ) * Bahrain ** Manama ( Bahrain International Airport ) * Kuwait ** Kuwait ( Kuwait International Airport ) * Oman ** Muscat ( Seeb International Airport ) ** Salalah ( Salalah Airport ) * Qatar ** Doha ( Doha International Airport ) * Saudi Arabia ** Dammam ( King Fahd International Airport ) ** Jeddah ( King Abdulaziz International Airport ) ** Riyadh ( King Khalid International Airport ) * UAE ** Abu Dhabi ( Abu Dhabi International Airport ) ** Al Ain ( Al Ain International Airport ) ** Dubai ( Dubai International Airport ) ** Sharjah ( Sharjah International Airport ) Europe [ edit ] * Austria ** Vienna ( Vienna International Airport ) * France ** Paris ( Charles de Gaulle International Airport ) * Germany ** Frankfurt ( Frankfurt International Airport ) * Switzerland ** Zurich ( Zurich Airport ) * United Kingdom ** Birmingham ( Birmingham International Airport ) ** London ( Heathrow Airport ) North America [ edit ] * Canada ** Toronto ( Toronto Pearson International Airport ) * United States ** Chicago ( O'Hare International Airport ) ** Los Angeles ( Los Angeles International Airport ) ** Newark ( Newark Liberty International Airport ) ** New York ( John F. Kennedy International Airport ) ** San Francisco ( San Francisco International Airport ) edit The fleet of Air India in September 2011 consisted of: * Five Boeing B747-400 * 3 Boeing B777-200 * 3 Boeing B777-200ER * 8 Boeing B777-200LR * 12 Boeing B777-300ER * 2 Airbus AB330-200 * 6 Airbus AB310-300 * 24 Airbus AB319-100 * 32 Airbus AB320-200 * 20 Airbus AB321-200 * Two Boeing B737-200 * 3 Boeing B787-8 {3} Boeing 787-8 {..} = (In order) Category:1932 introductions